1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frequency conversion of electromagnetic (EM) signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to reducing or eliminating DC offset voltages when down-converting a signal in a communication system.
2. Background Art
Electromagnetic (EM) information signals (baseband signals) include, but are not limited to, video baseband signals, voice baseband signals, computer baseband signals, etc. Baseband signals include analog baseband signals and digital baseband signals. It is often beneficial to propagate baseband signals at higher frequencies. Conventional up-conversion processes use modulation techniques to modulate higher frequency carrier signals with the baseband signals, to form modulated carrier signals.
Numerous problems exist in attempting to accurately receive or down-convert modulated carrier signals in communication systems. One such problem is when unwanted DC offset voltages exist in receiver channels. A DC offset voltage may enter a receiver channel by way of receiver channel down-conversion circuitry components, for example. This unwanted DC offset can enter a receiver channel, and cause the receiver channel to become saturated. For example, DC offset may saturate a receiver channel when it is amplified by gain amplifiers in the receiver channel, such that a voltage rail is reached or exceeded. Furthermore, any DC offset in the receiver channel has the effect of competing with the signal of interest, producing a statistical bias much like an interference. Hence, it is desirable to reduce or entirely eliminate unwanted DC offset voltages from receiver channels. Furthermore, the DC offset voltages must be removed without distorting the signal of interest.